Times Is Hard
by Polski
Summary: Sweeney just can't seem to control himself around Mrs. Lovett anymore. Rated M for sex and possible gore


_Barely even sunrise. Sweeney Todd eased out of his barber's chair and began to pace his room above the pie shop. While doing that he glared out the window, tormented by his own thoughts. Thoughts of a woman downstairs who was his one and only accomplice. They were a real team. As Sweeney would Slice and kill his clients within his barber shop, she would prepare and bake the corpses into pies. Why, you ask? All in the aid of profit. They depended on each other to earn a living, and Sweeney feared that was not the only reason he depended on her for._

_Over the past while that the duo had been working together, he noticed more and more how this special lady and himself were very alike. She enjoyed the same dark humour as he did, and she kept him in line. She always knew how to calm him down to a certain extent- This could be considered a true gift, considering how bad his temper could get- He knew, without her, he would slowly fall apart. As if he wasn't already torn by 15 years of prison and the sudden realisation that his wife was dead. Even though he longed to see his wife and he was desperate to kill the man behind the murder of her, he felt a strong urge of lust towards this other woman. He was guilt ridden, ashamed and yet somewhere inside, these feelings made him feel like forcing a smile sometimes. Her name was Nellie Lovett. And if he didn't depend on her as much, Sweeney would have killed her a long time ago._

**Chapter one: Get out  
**

As Sweeney marched up and down his shop Mrs Lovett burst through the door.

"Mr. T!" She cried. "Something's up with Toby!"

Mr Todd looked towards her and almost flew backwards into the window with the sheer impact she had on him. He forgot how beautiful she looked sometimes, and she didn't have to try. He thought briefly of storming over to her and forcing an almost electrically charged kiss on those all too inviting lips of hers.

"What's the matter with the boy?" He asked, not too concerned with what the problem was.

It's not that he didn't like Toby. He just wasn't in the mood for drama.

"He's only gone and ran off! Little blighter left me a note." Mrs Lovett yelped. God, she could be so damn sexy when she got herself all riled up.

She quickly thrust a small piece of paper into Sweeney's hand. He read it through twice for it was only a brief note and it was hard to understand the boy's writing. He was surprised the child was able to write at all. It read;

_Dear mum,_

_I'm going away for a week or two,_

_I shan't be too far away. Try not to be worried._

_Much love,_

_Toby._

"Strange lad..." Sweeney growled loud enough, just within hearing distance of Mrs Lovett, who snapped at him.

"My Toby is not strange! He's probably gone to find friends, or whatever boys do. I just worry, he's the only thing I've down helping me in the shop, and now he's ran off somewhere. God knows if he'll be back alive. It's a dark world out there Mr T. Times is hard."

He now felt stupid for saying anything and turned his back to her and faced the window to hide his red cheeks that were burning into his face. Mrs Lovett sighed and cautiously walked towards him.

"I just can't stand being alone in my house, not knowing who might break in and do away with me..."

But before she could say anything else Sweeney barked.

"I'll take care of you."

He hated showing his generous side, but he honestly hold back many words anymore, and before he had a chance to bring back his evil shell of a personality Mrs Lovett rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sweeney looked down at her, enlightened by this gesture. Mrs Lovett returned the gaze. Soon they were trapped in a powerful stare and it was make-or-break time. He lowered himself closer to her, their eyes just about level with each other, their lips only centimetres apart. She slowly closed the gap between them. They were both locked in a kiss that could send the room spinning. Sweeney's heart was beating a mile a minute and he was anxious that Mrs Lovett could hear it or at least feel it thump against her chest. He didn't want her to know how excited she made him feel right now, but as their lips were moving furiously against each other, the bulge in his trousers was beginning to grow. Mrs Lovett did feel this.

She pulled him closer to her, sending butterflies from everywhere in her body. The tension between them was beginning to get intense. Sweeney prayed it would never stop.

He had Mrs Lovett pinned to the wall and began to untie her lacy corset, revealing a pair of outstanding breasts. Sweeney's skills with knots and bows could have rivalled a boy scout. She let out a sigh as the corset dropped to the floor. She frantically buttoned Sweeney's shirt, revealing a well chiseled chest with a subtle, yet defined six-pack. He was a lot more muscular than she thought. He moved his lips away from hers and used them to caress her neck. He kissed and nibbled around her collar bone, making her breathe faster and deeper. This made his blood boil and gave him all the confidence he needed to advance himself onto her naked chest. As he teased her nipple with his tongue he let his hand wander up her skirts. Mrs Lovett gasped. Sending him into overdrive.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Mrs Lovett..." Sweeney smirked.

She could only let out a moan as his hands slid into her panties. They were lacy and felt expensive. He used to be baffled at why women bought such pricey underwear, but now he thought they were the greatest thing ever to be invented. Lucy never owned a pair of knickers like this, he thought to himself. But as soon as Lucy's name entered his mind he then suddenly realised how wrong this situation felt. He leaped back from Mrs Lovett, stopping her whimpers of pleasure quite abruptly.

"Get out..." He whispered.

"But, Mr T, I..."

"GET OUT!"

He threw her corset at her chest and she quickly ran downstairs to her own house. She didn't have time to chuck it back over her because she was terrified of Mr Todd's sudden mood swing, and had no idea what she did wrong. She also hoped no one was watching her running downstairs in a half naked frantic state. Luckily there weren't many people around and the nearby shops were closed.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Sweeney was in a fit of rage. He wished he never freaked out over the thought of Lucy. She was dead, as far as he knew, and she wasn't coming back anytime soon. He slammed his fist against the mirror. Shattering glass in and around his knuckles. The sight of blood and the feeling of pain calmed him down, and after pulling each shard out one by one, he grabbed a rag from the nearby table and wrapped it around his bleeding, throbbing hand.

"Shit." He winced as the cloth brushed his wounds. Even though he was a heartless bastard at times, he still felt pain.

The blood was hard to take care of, it made him feel light headed. Soon enough, he gave up nursing himself and drifted off to sleep with the sound of Mrs Lovett's sobs from downstairs.

-----------------

**Well that was my first ever fanfic ever! So please be nice, but constructive critisism is also appreciated :]**


End file.
